


Lunch

by jonogender



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6602641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonogender/pseuds/jonogender





	Lunch

Piper tapped her thumb on the table.  
Annabeth was five minutes late.  
Piper hoped she wasn't blowing her off.

Piper's head jerked when she heard the door of the diner open.

Annabeth meet her eyes.

Piper smiled.

Annabeth walked over and sat down.

"Sorry I'm late Bobby stole my car keys." Annabeth said.

"You didn't kill him, right? I don't want you in jail." Piper sneered.

"No but but his phone is a box being mailed to Thalia." Annabeth smirked.

"You are evil." Piper laughed.

"And that's why you love me." Annabeth leaned over and gave Piper a quick kiss.

Piper nodded, pulling Annabeth in for another, and much longer, kiss.


End file.
